Eco's Krytonite II: A Fallen Hero
by Imaginator06
Summary: Sequel to Eco's Kryptonite When now famous Jak receives a special gift from a mysterious person it gives him powers beyond his wildest dreams but at what cost? Chapter 12 up! Please R&R! I'm back!
1. The Other Brother

Eco's Kryptonite II: A Fallen Hero

21 years ago…

-------------------

_There was a village in a world of turmoil and corruption but in the mist of all of it there is always one moment in life where life becomes precious and peaceful and that time comes with a birth of a baby. This is what a young couple was getting ready to experience as the young lady was in labor for hours it seemed to the young man. There were loud screams heard all throughout the village and everyone was wondering what all of the commotion was, and the leader of the tribe was wondering the same thing as he approached the couples hut. His name was Samos and he was an influential leader to all of the inhabitants, he knew of everything in the village and he loved it when a new baby was born but even in these rough times he also was hoping that this particular baby would be destined as the warrior of Dark and Light. Samos knocked on the door of the couples home and the young man answered the door and told Samos of the story, and Samos was enthusiastic about children and he used magic to see if the baby was healthy and more importantly how many babies would be born. There was sweat pouring down the young lady's face and the young man was wiping the sweat off of her face and trying to take her mind off of the pain and agony that was labor._

"_Hmmm… very interesting this energy is great… its very powerful and to answer your question you are having twins," said an amazed Samos._

"_Twins!?!" yelled the young lady, "But we barely have enough to take care of one baby let alone two of them!" _

"_Stay calm my lady, we will worry about that in due time but you shall be aware of the bigger picture at hand, you are giving birth to the destined hero who will save us and bring this world to peace," said Samos._

_The very excited couple was continuing to work on delivering these babies and hours later they were born, one at a time and the first baby was held by the young lady._

"_His name will be Jak," said the excited but weary lady._

_The young man was holding the other baby and was having a hard time coming up with a name that will stick._

"_His name will be… Hiermon," said the young man._

_The whole village gathered in the couples hut as Samos made an announcement to the tribe that two babies were born and they were identical. The villagers roared in applause as they looked at the two babies who were being held up by the young man and Samos. The couple was excited that their kids were going to save the world from corruption and turmoil… or at least they didn't get the prophecy._

_---------------_

_3 years later…_

_Jak and Heirmon were at home playing tag and enjoying the morning sun outside as their parents were inside talking to Samos about their economic problems. The reality was that they loved having two kids but the young man could only support himself, his wife and one of his sons._

"_This is a very troublesome predicament, but I understand where you two are coming from and I will certainly look into it… but there are troops who are coming home from the metal head war and there is a commander who would be interested in having a kid for himself," said Samos to the disapproving but submissive couple, "He is a bit unorthodox but I'm pretty sure he will be thrilled to have a son and pay you a lot of money in return."_

_The couple agreed to meet this so called commander and after a few days Samos came back with a young soldier who seemed to have handsome features and his face had tattoos on it._

"_This is commander Praxis of the KGB unit and he is the one I was telling you about," said Samos._

"_It's nice to meet the both of you," said the commander, "I understand that you have two sons and you want to give up one?"_

_After the couple told him of the story then they showed him the two boys who were very close but this would be the time where they will be separated. The commander had a tough choice looking at the two boys but after a few minutes he finally wanted Hiermon. Then he paid the couple a large sum of money, however the two boys were crying trying to stay together but Commander Praxis pried his new son off of young Jak and Jak watched as his brother was holding his new father's hand and they disappeared into the horizon never to be heard from again…_

_--------------_

_Present Day…_

_The hooded figure woke up from his day dream and he was very angry, and not to mention he was vengeful ready for battle and he had a plan. He took off his hood and his features were the same as Jak's only the difference was that this person had the mark of Baron Praxis on his face… his name was Hiermon. He stood on the rooftop in Spargus that was overlooking the view of the ocean and the rain was starting to pour down upon him. The moisture of the rain was gulping every single dry piece of land._

"_Jak you will you know what it's like to lose everything especially since you killed my father, Baron Praxis," said a vengeful Hiermon._

_Then without warning he jumped from rooftop to rooftop thinking about the flawless plan that will destroy Jak inside and out, he was now ready to stop helping Jak especially dating back to the platinum eco problem and Errol being ruthless…_

**In the next chapter, Jak is honored at a heroic ceremony in which they get awards for saving Haven City and Spargus from Errol and his total rule, but what happens when he receives a special gift from a mysterious person on the front of his doorstep? Find out next chapter!!!**


	2. The Gift

Eco's Kryptonite II: A fallen hero

Chapter 2

------------

Jak woke up in the Underground HQ ready for his big day and the big day was the fact that he was being honored at a hero ceremony and everyone was going to be there. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, took a shower and got dressed for the big occasion. He walked to the front door where Samos was waiting and he appeared to be thinking about something. Jak would always witness that Samos would be standing around but his mind was somewhere else but nevertheless he was ready to go to the big celebration. Samos on the other hand was being tormented by his big secret he has been hiding from Jak all these years but his biggest fear is in his visions which is of Hiermon walking on rooftops at night and it was a matter of time before Hiermon confronts Jak.

"Are you ready to go Samos?" asked Jak.

"Yes my boy, I'm always ready it's not everyday to see your best student get honored for his heroics," said Samos.

"Where is everybody else?" asked Jak.

"Well Asheline is going to present the award to you and everybody else is just at the ceremony," said Samos, "So I understand that you too are very close."

"Yeah we are very close, I love her very much, she is the apple of my eye," said Jak.

The two walked through Haven City until they made it to the bay where the ceremony was being held and the turnout was nice but it seemed as if every single citizen was attending this event and it had Jak speechless. The ceremony was right in front of the Naughty Ottsel.

They walked to the front row and Jak saw Daxter and Keira sitting down and cuddling up together.

"Hey look who made it, you ready for the big day?" asked Daxter.

"Yeah I am this is a great honor, thanks guys," said Jak.

"Aww don't get sappy now, this is only the beginning of what you're witnessing," said Torn who walked out the Naughty Ottsel.

Jak was happy that all of his friends were there and he couldn't ask for anything else nor could he be anywhere else but here. But nevertheless the ceremony was starting and everybody grew silent as Asheline walked on the stage and in front of the podium.

"Ladies and gentleman we are very grateful to have with us, a very influential and positive hero who never gave up when he could have, and his name is Jak," announced Asheline as she looked down at Jak who had a big smile on his face from seeing her, "Jak we have an award for you that asks you to continue in our fight against evil and to uphold the positive values that we teach to our children. Ladies and Gentleman I present Jak with the Haven City Heroics Award!"

The crowd roared with applause as Jak took the stage and he kissed Asheline on the lips and received his award while preparing a rather short speech.

"Thank you guys for your never ending support even through the dark times and I promise you that there are good times ahead!" declared Jak as the crowd roared in applause when he finished up.

Jak hugged all his friends and then they walked into the Naughty Ottsel where they partied all night long and Jak was ready to turn in.

"Jak I have a surprise for you," said Asheline.

"What is it?" asked Jak.

"Well we have to go to Spargus in order for me to show you," said Asheline.

Jak and his friends rode all the way to Spargus and they walked to an apartment building to the 2nd floor and Jak was beyond excitement when Asheline showed him his very own loft.

"Well what do you think Jak?" asked Asheline.

"I love it, how long did it take for you to get all of this done?" asked Jak.

"Don't worry about that Jak, you and Daxter have your own house now and that's the incentive for being true to values," said Asheline who gave Jak and Daxter their keys and she, along with Torn, Keira and Samos walked out, making their way to Haven City.

The loft was huge it had two bedrooms, bathrooms, a kitchen, a game room, a living room and the party room for Daxter.

"Man I can't believe we have our own bachelor pad, yeah baby!" said Daxter.

"Yeah this is going to be cool, living with you," said Jak chuckling.

They both stayed up until it was midnight and Daxter finally crashed on the couch. Jak was extremely tired especially from the festivities of his very own day, he was very much surprised what saving the world on more than one occasion can do to a community. He was ready to crash until there was a knock at the door.

Jak walked over and he answered the door but nobody was standing there however there was a black shoe box sitting in front of the doorstep. Confused Jak picked up the box and it had only a note attached to the lid and it said:

_Hope you are enjoying your day today, hope you enjoy this gift and trust me you'll enjoy it so much you won't want to detach yourself from it._

_-Your number one fan_

Jak opened up the box and it was only a black stone that was a small pendent on a necklace but Jak shrugged his shoulders and put it on. He wasn't prepared of what he was going to go thorugh as he went to sleep…

In the next chapter, the transformation begins when Jak starts to understand the stone but who is it from and is it a goo thing? Find out next chapter!


	3. Blackout

Eco's Kryptonite II: A Fallen Hero

Chapter 3

-----------

Jak had a hard time sleeping in his bed, he kept tossing and turning and dreaming the same dream over and over again. They were just vague images, one of two toddlers playing tag, one of Baron Praxis and one of Samos trying to tell him something. He woke up with sweat running all down his face and he sat up in his bed. He heard Daxter snoring in the other room and he got dressed, then he made his way to Haven City. Jak didn't know what was happening to him, he kept having to same recurring dream with the same images, he didn't know the deal with all of that but he was going to go to Samos who seemed to be wise. Jak made it safely to Haven City and he saw billboards and posters of himself plastered on the walls until he finally made it to the HQ but he stopped at the open front door because he heard a troubled Samos talking to Asheline.

"I just don't know how I am going to tell him it happened so many years ago," said Samos.

"Well tell me and I can help you," said Asheline as a confused Jak listened on.

"Well 18 years ago today, Jak and his brother Hiermon were separated because the then Commander Praxis decided to be the guardian of Hiermon," said Samos, "But now I keep getting visions of Hiermon seeking revenge on Jak but those details are still not clear to me."

"SO! When were you going to tell me this, Samos!?!?" yelled a very angry Jak.

"Jak? How long were you standing there?" asked Samos.

"Long enough to know that I have a twin brother and we were separated when we were kids!!!" yelled Jak angrily.

"Jak please let him explain…"

"Shut up!!!" yelled Jak towards Asheline, "You're just as responsible for this so-called secret as he is!!!"

"Jak listen I just found this out myself…"

"SHUT UP!!!" yelled Jak as he shot a black beam out of his hand and destroyed their computer, "I don't want to see nor talk to either one of you again!!!"

Jak stormed off and a speechless Asheline looked at Samos who was sad that he didn't tell Jak the truth sooner.

"This is all my fault, Jak was sad and depressed that his brother was gone and a couple of years later I… I erased the memory from his mind because since he was the chosen warrior I figured that his depression would get in the way of saving the world," explained a sad Samos.

"Listen don't blame yourself we all make mistakes and now Jak is angrier than ever, who knows what he will do next," said Ashline as she looked at the broken computer and saw a liquid substance, "Hey Samos look at this!"

"What is it?"

"It's a substance that apparently was the reaction from the beam that Jak shot out," said Asheline.

"Hmmm… we have to examine this quick, I have a feeling this isn't going to be good," said Samos.

------------

Jak walked towards the Haven City Bay and he was angry, he felt his anger giving him energy and it seemed to be fueling him. He rode back to Spargus and walked to the loft towards his bedroom and then he laid down. It started to rain outside and Jak was angry, even had rage in him, but he was thinking about what Samos said. The more he thought about it the angrier he got but that wasn't even the end of it as a matter of fact Jak began to transform. The necklace started to glowed and a black color illuminated the room, it seemed to extract the eco-fusion crystal from Jak and began to turn Jak into this darker form. Jak had pitch black skin with white streaks all over his body and then it covered his face finally with pitch black covering it and white lightning bolt streaks covering his face. Jak woke up and his eyes were white, he sat up and looked at this new form, and was impressed with this form. He looked down at the floor and he saw the eco-fusion crystal on the floor and wondered what this form was. Then it seemed as if this substance covering him could talk to him but in his mind.

"Hello Jak, you are my new owner, and I am in your debt, the necklace that you bare is the stone of the black eco," said the substance.

"Black eco? So are you greater than the other forms?" asked Jak.

"Certainly I am the most powerful form there is, and there is no other," said the substance, "I can feel your anger Jak, it feels good doesn't it?"

"Yes it does," said Jak who seemed to be seduced by the power.

"Well try it out."

Jak transported to the roof of the apartment building and he was looking at Spargus in amusement and he ran from rooftop to rooftop, amazed at the length of his leaps, he couldn't wait to see what happens when he does battle.

---------

Meanwhile Hiermon looked from a distance and he watched was taking this new form on and he was smiling evilly.

"You will soon pay Jak and we will finally meet in due time Jak, due time," said Hiermon as he concluded the transformation was finally complete.

**In the next chapter, Jak tests out his powers on a metalhead cave and he is amazed with the results but what are they? As Hiermon awaits the confrontation with Jak how will he mess with Jak's life and mind next? Also when Asheline and Samos finally examine the substance will they finally come up with a conclusion? Find out next chapter!!!**


	4. Blackness Falls

Eco's Kryptonite II: A Fallen Hero

Chapter 4

-------------

Jak walked all the way into the wastelands and he was very angry but at the same time he was enjoying his new powers and what better way to do that than to do something big like destroy a metalhead cave? He stood in front of the cave finally and he thought about all the time that he had trouble with the metalheads and as he kept thinking about it he got angrier and angrier. He walked through the cave and he saw the glowing green colors of the metalhead eggs reflecting onto him and then he went to work destroying the eggs and the cave. Jak used his powers by shooting out black beams and he did this until the cave itself imploded until it was just ashes and rubble. Jak walked out of the dust and he was laughing evilly as he figured out how to solve the problem of metalheads for good but it seemed as if he was killing harmless babies and any other metalheads that can only survive in the cold, dark depths of the cave.

Hiermon looked from a distance and he was impressed with Jak's new form and how he was using his powers but it seemed he had a plan of his own because he was holding Jak's eco-fusion crystal.

'Jak you will know what its like to not have anyone to love, you will know what its like to suffer!' thought Heirmon as he looked on and then he teleported to another place.

------------

Meanwhile Asheline and Samos was looking at the substance through a microscope and it was an interesting substance.

"Hmmm… this substance is idle without anything bothering it but when I add water molecules then the substance aggressively destroys the water molecules before… it destroys itself, this is black eco," said a terrified Samos.

"No… this can't be, Jak took black eco?" asked Asheline, "There's only one place that black eco originated from."

"Where?"

"My father had a secret laboratory where he would hire scientists to create new kinds of eco and he would test them on plants but this was the only eco that seemed to be flawless, but the thing is with this eco it fuels off of your anger but when you don't have any more anger… the eco kills you."

"And exactly when were you going to fill us in on this information?" asked Torn who heard Asheline.

"What I want to know is why Hiermon would want to give Jak this eco unless… Heirmon wanted to destroy Jak himself," said Samos.

"You guys are unbelievable, Jak needs our help now since you insisted on keeping secrets from him that you should've told him a long time ago no matter how hard it seemed," said Daxter.

"Look we can play the blame game later but for now we have to find and warn Jak in the meantime, he may be going to self-destruct anytime soon," said Torn.

---------

Meanwhile, Jak was still in the Wastelands and he saw Hiermon from a distance and he sensed something he never sensed before, danger. He started thinking back to when Samos started talking to Asheline about Jak's twin brother and it finally hit him. He started to get his memory about his brother back and it went all the way back to when he was three watching his brother walk into the horizon with… Commander Praxis.

He looked at the person standing looking back and it was almost as if he was looking into a mirror except the reflection bore the mark of Baron Praxis.

The two walked towards each other and it was like the scene in those western movies when the showdown at noon occurred except this was different.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Jak my so called brother," said Hiermon.

"Hiermon how long has it been?" asked Jak.

"Don't try to change the subject Jak you killed my father, the great Baron Praxis."

"Great? He was a tyrant who needed to be taught a lesson."

"You shut up about my father he loved me very much."

"Awww… that's so sweet if he loved you then why did he hide you? He was ashamed of you, that's why he gave me the dark eco because you were an embarrassment to him!"

"Shut up, you don't know what I had to go through, it was painful, agonizing and the worst time of my life."

"What a wimp, that's why he gave up on you, you are such a weakling who can't have your own way."

"Okay Jak I see that I have to teach you a lesson in respect, you will respect me after this, you will wish that you never decided to kill my father," said Hiermon as he held up the eco-fusion to a shocked Jak, "Does this look familiar to you, hero?"

"So what, use the stupid eco-fusion crystal but its not as powerful as this black eco, it's so powerful, I will destroy you," said Jak.

Meanwhile the others manage to find Jak who was face to face with his twin brother and they were just about to do battle.

"No this is all my fault, this is not how I wanted them to reunite," said Samos.

"We better do something then…" said Daxter.

"No we can't, they must learn from this, there's no way that we can stop them now," said a concerned Torn.

"Whatever we do we need to separate Jak from the eco at all costs otherwise he will be destroyed," said Samos.

Samos, Daxter, Keira, Torn and Asheline looked on as the battle between two brothers was about to begin and the outcome will not be a good one.

**In the next chapter, Jak and Heirmon face off in one of the most dreadful and brutal battles ever, but who will reign supreme in this battle; also when it's all said and done will Jak go down that road of self- destruction? Find out in a three part fiasco, Blood is Thicker than Eco!!! **


	5. Blood Is Thicker Than Eco pt 1

Eco's Kryptonite II: A Fallen Hero

Chapter 5

------------

Jak and Hiermon were face to face and the showdown couldn't get any colder because these two brothers were now bitter rivals but they shouldn't be in the beginning. They were standing and trying watching one another's moves ready to strike.

"Hmmm… you don't understand what is about to partake with you Jak," sneered Hiermon, "As we speak the black eco is consuming you and when its done it will finally kill you."

"You are the one that is about to get killed," said Jak.

"That's what I said when my father gave me the black eco but when it gave me weird effects I decided to separate from it. It was terrible, when he brought me home that day I immediately became his guinea pig when he tried to test different kinds of eco on me, said Hiermon, "If they didn't work he would beat me with a whip on the back three times for every kind of eco that didn't work. I couldn't hate him because he took care of me, I knew it was because of a good cause, to be the ultimate warrior against the rebellious metalheads. So finally he made his scientists create black eco and it was a huge success on the plant and on me but I hated the effects in the long run."

"Nice story, it sounds to me like you was a wimp, you are not as strong as me."

"I see you have your friends who strengthen you Jak especially Daxter."

"Are you kidding me they don't strengthen me they are too busy keeping secrets and waiting till the wrong time to tell me!" yelled Jak as all his friends couldn't believe he was saying this, "I am the most powerful being in the world and no matter what kind of eco I have I will destroy you."

"You are about to get a rude awakening Mr. Hero of the World!"

"Are you going to silence me???"

"Yes I am I will show you how it feels to have everyone despise you!" yelled Heirmon as he used the power of the eco-fusion crystal to extract the souls of Keira, Asheline, Daxter, Samos and Torn, "In order to get real powerful you need strong souls to defeat me!!!"

Jak took out his black eco katanas and the souls looked back at him in disappointment but he went ahead and sucked them into the sword.

'Excellent' thought Heirmon.

Jak felt dark energy throughout his whole body and he was once again sneering evilly as to say that he was the most powerful being but that theory hasn't been proved yet.

"Hiermon get ready to die!!!" yelled Jak as the brothers began to fight.

**To Be Continued…**

**I know this chapter was short but I have a little bit of writer's block, but anyway I'm going to do something different, I want to know if you have any kind of ideas I can use in this 3 part series!!! Please review and put your idea out there!!!!**

**Thanks, **

**Imaginator06**


	6. Blood Is Thicker Than Eco pt 2

Eco's Kryptonite II: A Fallen Hero

Chapter 6

----------

Jak was more powerful than ever and he was continuing to obtain more and more power but it was at the cost of the people that he once cared about. He suddenly looked down at his sword and the faces of his friends looked back at him in disappointment and among these disappointed people was Daxter. Jak suddenly felt really guilty as he snapped out of his anger streak and he realized what he had done but it was really the black eco suit controlling him. He could hear the voice ringing in his ears and it was enticing Jak to attack his own brother.

"Go on Jak, Heirmon was jealous of you anyway, go on and kill him," said the suit in Jak's mind.

"Come on Jak do you have the guts to attack me, you wouldn't attack your own brother would you?" asked Heirmon.

The suit was completely taking over Jak at this moment and it wouldn't let up, it made Jak raise his sword and a huge black beam suddenly came out of the tip of the sword, and the beam was heading straight for Hiermon. The suit was laughing evilly in Jak's mind and it was bragging and kept rejoicing that this shot will kill Hiermon. All of a sudden Heirmon teleported out of nowhere to a different place and even he look puzzled as he was being teleported.

It was silent and Jak suddenly fell to his knees, withering in pain and apparently the eco was ready to kill Jak because Jak had no more anger and rage to feed off of.

Loud screams filled the day skies in the Wastelands and then Jak decided that the only way that Jak was going to survive was to take off the necklace which seemed to be the only source of power.

After constant struggling with the necklace, Jak took it off and he was in his regular form, on his knees and looking at the souls of his friends who were floating in front of him. They were very angry at Jak for allowing his anger to take over and without warning Jak suddenly fell unconscious.

A little boy and his golden retriever puppy ran over to the unconscious Jak and he called to his grandfather as to explain where the commotion was coming from. The grandfather was a wise old man who knew who Jak was at the instant of finding him, he wore a golden robe and he used a walking stick to get around. The little boy was also wearing a golden robe and he had his hood on because of the blowing sand.

"Come on we have to get him back to the village so he can heal," said the grandfather as they both carried Jak to a village on the other side of the Wastelands.

---------

Meanwhile, Hiermon was on a rooftop in Haven City and he turned around to a hooded figure who was wearing a bluish- white robe and he was staring back at Heirmon.

"Who are you?" asked Hiermon.

"I am Kor and I know a whole lot about you Hiermon," said the figure as he took his hood off, "It's a shame that Jak doesn't understand your predicament, but with my help we can both beat the respect into Jak."

"But I thought that…"

"What, I was dead? Presumably but I was waiting for the right time to strike back at Jak and what a moment top do so than now when he is at his weakest. Lets look at it this way we both want Jak dead so why don't we kill him together and then we can destroy the world together? What do you say?"

"I think it's a great idea!"

"Well we better get started then, we have a lot of work to do!"

**To Be Continued…**

**In a surprising turn of events, Kor is back and he is angrier than ever, what is his agenda especially since he is going to eliminate Jak? Also who is the old man who saved Jak from his predicament? Find out in the next chapter, Blood is thicker than Eco pt 3!**


	7. Blood Is Thicker Than Eco pt 3

Eco's Kryptonite II: A Fallen Hero

Chapter 7

-----------

Jak felt a wet sensation on his face and he thought he was dreaming until he woke up inside of a hut and the wet sensation came from a small golden retriever who barked at Jak happily.

"No Mar you can't go into people's hut and wake them up," said the little boy who helped his grandfather with Jak.

"Where am I?" asked Jak to the little boy, "And why is my head spinning?"

"You were in bad shape and you needed to be taken to a doctor so here you are," said the little boy, "My name is Jimmy and this is my best friend Mar."

"Nice to meet you both but…" Jak suddenly realized his friends weren't there so he got up trying to look for them.

"Its no use of trying to find them," said the old man who rescued Jak, "You managed to extract their souls and used them to try to destroy your own brother."

Jak felt down after that and he went outside to find a small village that seemed to be very busy at this hour.

"The name is Blaine, I found this next to your body," said Blaine who had Jak's eco-fusion crystal.

"You can keep it I am ashamed of what I have done to my friends, I am not worthy of its power," said Jak sadly.

"It'll be here when you are ready then," said Blaine, "As a matter of fact I want to take you somewhere I am sure you are familiar of, come on Jimmy."

The three of them went up a mountain trail and it had winding trail after winding trail until they reached the peak of the mountain and it was a view of a run down village. Jak was confused about being here but Blaine quickly explained why they were here.

"This was your birth home Jak," said Blaine calmly, "Or at least this is what is in your subconscious."

"What is this place?" asked Jak.

"This is the Land of the Precursors. This is the place where troubled souls go to right their wrongs, although it sounds a little like a church, this is the place for the chosen hero and that would be you Jak."

They all made their way down to the land and right now it was the sight of Jak's birth village and ironically it was on Jak's subconscious especially after remembering his long lost brother. They finally arrived to the village and then they heard a voice, a very familiar surfer dude voice that Jak recognized immediately, it was one of the precursors.

"Whoa, don't they have anything to eat in this place?" asked the surfer precursor, "Whoa, it's the dark and light dude, how are you Jak?"

"Okay I guess but how are my friends?"

"They don't wanna talk to you buddy, they want revenge against you."

"Really?"

"No not really but they still don't wanna talk to you man."

Then the other two precursors came and the second precursor was the tall and intelligent precursor while the third was older and wise.

"How many times have we told you not to mess with the teleportation device?" asked the taller precursor to the surfer precursor.

"Sorry bout that dude but look who I found."

"Jak!!!"

The precursors walked over to Jak who was hanging his head low and he couldn't even look into their eyes but he still acknowledged them nevertheless. The precursors took this into consideration and they decided to see how Jak was doing rather than lecture him on what he did wrong, they felt as though his decision to turn on his friends was punishment alone.

"So how are you doing Mar?" asked the older precursor.

"Okay I guess but did you hear from any of my friends?" asked Jak, "If you did I am really sorry for what I did, I didn't realize that Samos found it difficult to tell me the truth."

"Now Jak I know what you did is shameful but we all make mistakes that we later regret but ultimately the lesson to be learned is that you learn from those mistakes. You shouldn't beat yourself up for everything my boy. There is one test you have to pass if you want forgiveness but I'm afraid you can't see your friends until you stop the return of… Kor."

Jak looked on in shock as he heard the very name of Kor and then he listened on as the precursors were about to give Jak a special assignment.

--------

Hiermon and Kor were still at the rooftops of Haven City and they were going over the plan of how they will exactly get rid of Jak for good but Hiermon couldn't help but wonder why Kor wanted revenge so he asked him.

"Why do you want revenge on Jak so bad?" asked Hiermon.

"The same reason that you want it so bad because it feels good and we can strip Jak of everything he has ever known," replied Kor, "With patience Jak will finally fall and we will rule together."

**In the next chapter, what exactly is the assignment that Jak is given and what exactly is the plan that Kor has in store for killing Jak? Also will Jak's friends ever forgive him? With that in mind find out next chapter of these mysteries. Thanks to Paradise Eco for continually showing love to m story.**


	8. The Comeback Skid

Eco's Kryptonite II: A Fallen Hero

Chapter 8

-------------

Jak stood in the village and he watched as the precursors left and he couldn't help but think of the kind of assignment that he had to take on. Blaine, Jimmy and Mar were all outside of the village they were about to go in until they realized that the village was being sealed shut. Without hesitation Blaine got Jak's attention and he tossed the eco- fusion crystal to him, and Jak gave Blaine a reassuring look that he was now ready to do whatever it took to get his friends back.

Then all of a sudden Jak heard sounds of angry beasts from within the village and he was pure in his heart thus he managed to turned into his eco- fusion form but his powers were enhanced and he had bigger swords which were more like katanas and his wings had a bigger span to them than normal.

"He's ready," said a surprised Blaine.

The beasts came closer and closer until they all came from three corners and there were four metalheads but these were all different from the normal metalheads they were in the forms of chimeras. The chimera metalheads had a lion's body the head of an eagle but the metalhead eggs were on their forehead and they had snakes for tails. The beasts surrounded Jak and they looked really angry.

Jak was ready to dispose of these creatures but it wasn't going to be easy until the chimera in front of Jak began to attack and Jak flew to the rooftop of an old hut but the beasts had wings of their own which were eagle wings. Jak began to fly in the sky and the beasts followed him but they were spurting out fire at Jak.

"Oh you guys wanna play huh, you continue to surprise me!" yelled Jak.

"Grandpa look at Jak flying is he gonna be okay?" asked a concerned Jimmy.

"He's ready I believe in him," said Blaine who had faith in Jak since he found him in the desert.

Meanwhile the beasts were catching up to Jak and Jak was about tired of these metalheads so he began to retaliate. He used his katanas to shoot out dark and light beams that took out two of the metalheads and Jak landed on the ground waiting for the other two metalheads. The metalheads were standing in front of Jak and they were snarling at him. Jak was ready to fight and one began to charge at him but Jak jumped on its back, took his katanas and slashed the metalhead egg in its forehead. The last metalhead was a little tricky but it still charged at Jak from a different angle but Jak flipped up, took his katanas and slashed the last metalhead's egg as well, and the metalheads crumbled at the same time leaving nothing but ashes.

In a distance Blaine, Jimmy and an energetic Mar all looked at Jak in amazement and in applause; they also knew that Jak was ready to take on his brother and whatever troubles lie ahead.

--------

Meanwhile on the mountaintop, Heirmon and Kor looked on in disgust and amazement at the same time but they called out to a happy Jak.

"Well well well I am very impressed no one has ever survived those beasts," said an arrogant Kor.

"KOR!!!" yelled Jak, "And you are working with him why am I not surprised brother."

"You will so learn that respect has to be earned Mr. Hero of the World," said Heirmon.

"Just wait Jak you will soon have enough to do until you face us and you will surely wish you never messed with me nor your own brother," said Kor as he and Heirmon vanished into thin air thus leaving Jak speechless and angrier than ever.

**I'm back!!!!!!!!!! lol. Sorry for the long absence I was sick but anyway hoped you liked the chapter here's the preview: In the next chapter, Jak is on the hunt for Kor and Heirmon but he soon learns that this is not as easy as it sounds but why isn't it? And in an encounter with the spirits of his friends will they be forgiving of Jak or will they ironically turn their back when Jak needs help? Find out next Chapter!!!!**


	9. Rotten to the Kor

Eco's Kryptonite II: A Fallen Hero

Chapter 9

------------

Jak went to Haven City and he was shocked at what he saw, the city in turmoil because there were more of metalhead chimeras. He saw the KGB soldiers shooting the chimeras trying to hold them off and one of them saw Jak and talked to him in distress.

"Jak we need your help we are holding off the metalhead chimeras Kor and Hiermon have been out of control lately!" yelled the soldier, "We need you to track down Kor and Hiermon."

"Don't worry about it I will track them down where did you spot them last?" asked Jak.

"I spotted them last at the harbor please hurry and catch them we have these chimeras under control."

Jak immediately went to the Haven City harbor and he saw Hiermon and Kor laughing, and Jak was ready to put an end to this once and for all.

"Alright this has gone on long enough!" yelled Jak.

"Well well well if it isn't the backstabbing brother and friend himself, whose life are you going to destroy this time?" asked Hiermon.

"I didn't destroy anyone's life just like Kor is only using you brother can't you see what he's doing?"

"Don't listen to him my apprentice he's only jealous that he isn't getting the attention for a change," said Kor.

"Alright that's it!!!" yelled Jak as he changed into his eco-fusion form and charged at Kor but Kor had a surprise of his own he used his staff to teleport the three of them into a parallel dimension.

Jak suddenly found himself standing in front of the spirits of his friends and he began to apologize to all of them immensely. Samos stopped Jak immediately and Jak began to listen.

"Look Jak it's my fault that we're in this mess I should've told you from the start I'm sorry," said Samos.

"No its my fault Samos I should've listened to you guys in the first place I let this black eco control me to the point I hurt you guys, I'm sorry," said Jak.

"Jak look buddy we are not mad at you we want to help you just make sure you kick the eco outta the both of them," said Daxter as Asheline came and kissed Jak on the lips.

"Well I don't know bout the rest of you guys but I wanna beat down Jak," said Torn jokingly as he shook hands with Jak, "I will if you don't decimate those two."

"I have to get through to my brother at least," said Jak.

Jak heard laughing and his friends disappeared so Jak was on his own perhaps not for much longer, but the dimension he was in was inside of a ship of some kind. Jak ran to the cockpit of the ship and he saw Heirmon and Kor turning around looking back at him.

"Well I hope that you had a good time reuniting with your friends because you will not being seeing them again," said Kor, "I'll show you why."

Kor had the black eco crystal around his neck and he mustered up three black eco warriors who were huge and made of crystal. The warriors came equipped with a sword and shield, they seemed to be powerful.

"Lets see you find your way outta this one hero," said Hiermon.

Jak did find a way and he was unstoppable because of the spirits of his friends literally helping him providing their strength. The warriors had crumbled and this made Kor angrier than ever and he teleported them into some kind of factory.

Jak came face to face with his own brother and this time he felt that the rematch would be morally right this time because he was not under the control of the black eco.

"Jak are you ready to lose everything you ever owned because in a fight with me you will," said Hiermon.

**In the next chapter, Jak goes head to head with Hiermon in a rematch but this time Jak doesn't have the black eco in his possession, how will he do against his brother and can he convince him that Kor is only using him? Find out next chapter!!!!**


	10. Brothers in Harm

Eco's Kryptonite II: A Fallen Hero

Chapter 10

--------------

Both brothers stood at a distance and they were face to face both waiting for the other one to make a fatal move and they started to circle the place. Usually when Jak is on a mission to save the world he usually defeats the bad guy and the world is at peace once again but this time it was different, Jak had to fight his own brother. Jak was in his eco-fusion form and Hiermon was in his black eco form but Jak noticed something about the suit, it started to show signs of deteriorating. Nonetheless the fight was still on and after this battle one brother will rise over the other. Then Jak and Hiermon started to charge towards each other and they were sword fighting the colors of black, white and purple filled the factory, much to Kor's sick and twisted pleasure.

The battle was intense and both warriors were heavily skilled it seemed like they knew what move the other was bound to do. At times this seemed to be a problem but at other times it impressed the both of them as well.

"I have to admit Jak you are a worthy opponent, too bad you will have to lose this battle," said Hiermon.

"Look Hiermon, Kor is only using you to get what he wants and that's to destroy me so he can take over the world," said Jak.

"Oh shut up you are just jealous that he chose me and not you for a change I am tired…"

"SHUT UP!!!" yelled Jak as he used all his might to hit Hiermon with his eco-fusion beams and it hit Hiermon square in the chest thus destroying the remaining black eco that Hiermon was wearing and he was unconscious, "Hiermon? Hiermon?"

"J-Jak? Is that you?" asked Hiermon.

"Yes brother it's me I'm here with you its okay."

"Man I had the weirdest dream we were fighting."

"That wasn't a dream Hiermon look you have to remember the true story of our parents before Praxis."

"I do remember Jak but I must tell you the story of my other father though it was horrible. I remember the first night I came home to Commander Praxis' home he was bent on experimenting with me using all different kinds of eco. Any eco he used you name it he used it and if it didn't work out then he would beat me. It was horrible and the more he did it the more I worked so hard to impress him and to be stronger but it never did work. So I started to use the black eco to get stronger and he thought it would be nice to hide me. I was supposed to be the secret weapon against the metalheads but little did he know that you was supposed to come and defeat them yourself (Jak looked at Hiermon surprised). Yeah I sensed you coming and I guess I got jealous that he was so excited to fuse you with dark eco and that way you can beat the metalheads."

"Look brother what I said earlier about you being weak I'm sorry," said Jak.

"Hey its okay man I should be apologizing I got jealous of my own brother and we haven't seen each other for 18 years," said Hiermon.

Jak and Heirmon were sitting in the middle of the factory and it was quiet they were catching up for lost time like real brothers were supposed to but this wasn't going to last long and Kor was going to see to that. He used the black eco on the ground and then he fused with it but the transformation was very deadly and he was 50 feet tall and had two black swords but he used one on Hiermon from behind and flung Heirmon across the room.

"NOOOOO!!!" yelled Jak as he ran over to his brother.

"Jak I'm sorry for my attitude," said Hiermon weakly.

"No it's going to be okay man we are going to get through this we're going to go to our parents grave and we're going to hang out at Daxter's party room," said Jak who was laughing and crying at the same time.

"No Jak it looks like I'm not going to make but I want to give you this to restore honor to our family," said Hiermon as he gave Jak a clear stone that appeared to be some kind of eco, "It's… it's cel…"

Jak broke down as Hiermon died in his arms and now he took the stone from Hiermon, and now he was angrier than ever.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT KOR!!!" yelled Jak who turned into his eco-fusion form and he pocketed the clear stone.

"Well then I've been waiting for this moment my whole life to finally destroy the dark warrior himself and finally get the glory I deserve!!!" yelled Kor.

**In the next chapter, Jak wants revenge and he won't stop until he gets it but what does Kor have in store for our hero and will he be able to save his friends? Find out next chapter!!!**


	11. Inside the Kor Pt 1

Eco's Kryptonite II: A Fallen Hero

Chapter 11

-----------

For Jak's whole life all he knew was to be strong and angry but lately he was learning how to love and what it was like to make peace for the first time in his life but it seemed as though Kor just wanted to take that away. Jak took this personally as well as he should because Kor took his flesh and blood away but Jak was ready to retaliate now and he was going to make Kor pay.

"Jak you know where you are standing in, this is the secret lab of Baron Praxis himself and as you can see there is eco everywhere," said an arrogant Kor.

Jak was ignoring Kor and he knew that all he was trying to do was to distract him but the lab had all kinds of eco and they were at Kor's disposal. Right off the bat Kor just used the black eco he had available to fuel off of it and he got more and more powerful.

"Jak you don't know what you got yourself into!!!" yelled Kor.

"I think I do you destroyed my brother and now I am going to annihilate you!!" yelled Jak.

Kor used his powers to summon black eco warriors and they were surrounding Jak one by one and Jak was tired of trying to deal with these warriors so he slashed whoever got in his way. But Kor sent more and more of his warriors and then Jak was so angry he just plowed through them with his swords with no hesitation and this made Kor really mad.

"Now its time to stop messing around and show what my true power is!!!" yelled Kor.

"Bring it on," said Jak, "You took away my brother and you took away everything that I cared about now it's my turn."

Kor used his gigantic sword to attack Jak and Jak moved out of the way but Kor hit Jak in the face with his sword. Jak was on the ground but not for long and he used his eco-fusion beam to try to weaken Kor but it seemed as if Kor was unaffected by the beam and he hit Jak once again. Kor was amazed as Jak kept coming back and he wasn't going to quit as a matter of fact he refused to quit.

"This is boring to me, Jak I am about to take you to a familiar place!!!" yelled Kor as he teleported them to another place and time.

They teleported to a war zone and it looked like it was the birth village of Jak and Hiermon, and he even saw little versions of himself and Hiermon.

"Come on we don't have much time!!!" yelled the young Jak to his brother and to the older version as well.

They were running from tanks who seemed to penetrate the village and that was because metalheads ran wild and they ran through the village. The tanks seemed to destroy everything in sight and Jak, along with the kids went to a nearby fallout shelter where it was packed with food and drinks so these kids were smart enough to gather up supplies before the attack.

Jak was looking back at this and it seemed as though Kor knew everything about Jak even his family history but Kor was nowhere to be found. There were loud bombing sounds outside and there were sounds of metalheads running as the bombs were going off, this scared the kids a lot. Jak was thinking about having to survive this disaster and it was nothing to mess with because he couldn't find his parents anywhere, the only thing he had was his brother and that was it.

All of a sudden Jak heard laughing coming from outside and as soon as the bombings happened, Kor showed up again in his black eco form. They were standing off in this ransacked land where the hut and the once beautiful village was demolished. Jak attacked again and this time he used more force but Kor seemed to be one step ahead of him by counterattacking. The force of the blow hit Jak and he was on his stomach but he got back up.

"I have to admit Jak you are stronger than I suspected but that won't matter because I am going to destroy you," said Kor.

"You won't Kor I will see to that," said Jak.

Kor teleported them to the secret lab again but this time there was no more eco in the room because Kor absorbed all of it and he felt invincible. Jak was going to make sure that he wouldn't get to this stage so he retaliated by dishing out an all out assault that didn't leave one scratch on Kor. Kor was tired of the slow battle so when a weary Jak decided to attack again then Kor pierced Jak's stomach with his sword.

"You see what happens when you mess with fire you get burned, now you will feel the inferno!" yelled Kor.

Jak was on the ground and he got up holding his wounded stomach and his friends were watching as Kor was beating Jak little by little. Jak looked back at them and they were sad but Jak knew that he wasn't going to lose so he patched himself up but the previous hit made him fall to the ground.

"What's the matter Jak, you can't fight anymore?" asked Kor, taunting Jak.

Jak was unconscious and he found himself in a village, the old village he grew up in and he saw Hiermon from a distance.

"Hiermon?" asked Jak.

"Jak listen to me there is not much time, the stone I gave you, you must use it."

"What kind of stone is it?"

"It's the eco that Praxis never really knew I had and I found it in that fountain we used to play in over there," said Hiermon who pointed to a fountain that he and Jak used to play in as kids, "It's the Celestial Eco Stone, possibly the most powerful eco that was ever made, it maybe powerful enough to destroy Kor."

Jak took the stone form his pocket and it was shining brightly and he looked at his brother reassuringly.

"I'm gonna miss you…"

"I know," said Hiermon, "We will run into each other again but we won't if you don't destroy Kor."

With one more hug to his brother, Jak woke back up to the battle and he took the stone and fused it with his eco-fusion crystal. The result was powerful and Jak created the Celestial Eco- Fusion Stone. Jak fused it with himself and he turned bright, the transformation engulfed his whole body and he had a brighter skin with silver streaks all over his body and he had angelic wings with two Excalibur swords. This happened to shock Kor for a little bit but he was still ready to fight but there was something that Kor never felt before but perhaps this was the first time he felt this and that feeling was indeed fear.

"Kor you will pay for all the wrongs you committed and you will see that light always defeats the dark, this is for my friends and for my brother!!!" yelled Jak as he once again charged at Kor with full power.

**To Be Continued…**

**In the next chapter, the final battle continues and as we move on what powers does this eco possess and will they be powerful enough to destroy Kor? Find out in the nail- biting next chapter!!!**


	12. Inside the Kor pt 2

Eco's Kryptonite II: A Fallen Hero

Chapter 12

------------

Kor looked at this new form of Jak and he was in shock because he had never seen Jak in this form nor did he see him this powerful. Jak's new form was so bright that Kor's black eco suit was absolutely corroding but Kor kept his composure.

"What's the matter Kor you afraid you gonna lose?" asked Jak.

"Afraid of what, you?" asked Kor, "You don't even phase me!!!"

"Well you are not afraid but I'll make a believer out of you!!"

"And just how are you gonna do that your friends and family are gone and you have no one to fall back on!!!"

"Don't listen to him Jak we are all here to support you!!!" yelled Daxter as Jak turned around and saw all of his friends standing there.

"Yeah Kor is just trying to get into your head you can beat him!!!" yelled Asheline.

Jak was inspired and he flapped his big wings thus floating in the air and raising his swords, but Kor was still trying to play mind games and the more he tried the more Jak got powerful. The fight began and for the first time Jak was overpowering Kor, but Kor wasn't going to let this happen so he mustered up some black eco warriors.

Jak felt as though this was a piece of cake and indeed it was because he was plowing through them like a rake in leaves, and this angered Kor.

"Jak you will wish that you have never ruined my plans because…"

"SHUT UP!!!" yelled Jak as he gathered all the power in his swords and he shot out a powerful light beam that hit Kor square in the chest and thus Kor was crumbling at the hands of Jak.

"NOOOOO, you can't do this to me I have come too far for this!!!" yelled Kor as he began to disappear.

"Good riddance," said Jak as he watched Kor disappear into thin air.

Jak found himself back in Haven City and it was peaceful, back to normal, and the buildings were back in top shape just like before.

"Jak!!!" yelled an excited Daxter and all the rest of the gang as they ran over to an exhausted Jak.

"Guys I'm sorry," said Jak.

"No it's okay you defeated Kor and ridded this world of evil I'd say that's the moment of redemption," said Torn as Asheline came over and kissed Jak.

Jak was excited that his friends were there but he was still concerned about one more person, his brother and where he was. The Celestial Eco-Fusion Stone lit up and the gang was in another parallel world but this time it was a lot more peaceful, heaven.

"Brother!!!" yelled Jak as he saw Heirmon.

"Hey Jak," said Heirmon, "It's good to see you again, I told you we will see each other again."

"But how am I supposed to talk to you and how we supposed to get to know each other?"

"Jak I am always gonna be in your heart man, but just know that we have always known each other, in our powers, in our hearts. In this cruel world you'd be surprised that you will meet a good friend let alone someone to talk to. Jak just know that the celestial stone I gave you, it's a part of you now, and just know that a part of me is in your power so its like I'm helping you."

"I love you brother and if you tell anyone I said that I will kick your butt" said Jak jokingly as he hugged his brother for the last time and they made their way to Haven City.

"So now what?" asked Daxter.

"Well there's one thing that I think we all should do," said Jak.

Later that night Jak and his friends partied in the party room at the loft and Daxter was so excited to have that. The night went on and peace was restored in Haven City once again…

---------

Somewhere in Baron Praxis' secret lab…

Scientists were working on something big and they were hustling very fast to a room, the experimental room. Inside the experimental was a cryogenic tube and inside was a young lady who was being fused with eco of all kinds and she was waiting to get done because she had visions of Jak. She was eager to get out of the tube for the destruction was just getting started and this was about to be towards Jak's dismay…

**TO BE CONCLUDED…**

**Hope you enjoyed the Eco's Kryptonite saga so far and there is more on the way so here is the preview… In our final chapter of Eco's Kryptonite, A secret experiment goes wrong as the experiment rebels against her scientists and she has one thing on her mind… to destroy Jak. Will Jak be able to stop her and who is this girl? Can he be able to destroy the lab once and for all to stop the production of eco? All of these big questions and more in the last installment of Eco's Kryptonite, **

**Eco's Kryptonite III: The Uprising!!!**


End file.
